School Romance
by SexyBitch77
Summary: Harry moves to a new school and meets a handsome blonde. You get it right. Boy/Boy. SERIOUSLY Mature content.
1. Romance

The soft breeze rustled the leaves of the many dazzling trees surrounding the school. It towered magnificently over Harry who, already short for his age, felt slightly intimidated by the sight. His uncle and aunt had been overjoyed when he had been accepted into St. Steven's private school. Not only could they brag about it by they also didn't have to have him around the house for a whole three years, including summer. Harry was just as happy as them. He didn't really like his uncle and aunt that much which was half the reason he wanted to come here. The other half was because it was such an amazing school. It had been rated an A grade school in almost all of the School rankings and had won twenty-seven awards since it had opened in 1984. Harry himself had the top grades in his last school and was a very studious person so it hadn't been too tough to get in even halfway through the year. Also, many teachers suggested he attend this school and he hated letting people down. Realizing that he had been standing in front of the building for nearly fifteen minutes now, he flicked his gorgeously messy black hair out of his stunningly green eyes and walked inside.

The principal had been delighted to see him and had immediately engaged him in an in depth discussion about this school and his future. Harry was a little surprised by him. He seemed like a very odd man. Odd but definitely likeable. After about an hour the principal realized that Harry had to get to class and ushered him out handing him a school map and timetable. Harry walked around for little while then started to panic. He may be a very smart student but he was absolutely terrible with directions. He had half a mind to go back and ask the principal for some help when he realized he had absolutely no clue where he was. He glanced around uncomfortably. There were no classrooms on this floor. He went down a few floors but didn't see a single student. Maybe this was the wrong building. He decided to just go back to the ground floor and start from scratch. As he exited the building, he heard a resounding thud come from his right. Surprised, he walked cautiously over and looked around the corner of the building. There was a tall boy standing there with a bamboo sword in his hand. He was wielding it very skilfully though Harry could only see him from the back. His beautiful golden hair swayed gracefully with each movement. He was a bit muscular but still quite slim, like a model Harry had seen in a magazine once. Suddenly the boy looked around, unconsciously it would seem directing the sword right at Harry's face. Harry gasped. The boy was amazingly handsome. He had a well-formed face and gorgeous grey eyes, which were very stormy at the moment. Harry was unafraid though. He was used to being bullied and was hardly scared of getting beaten up anymore. However, he really wanted to have a good start at this school. He stepped back.

"I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you" he said calmly "I am a new student and got lost. Do you think you could help me?"

The boy didn't move. Harry looked at him, bewildered. Still nothing. He was about give up and had turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy was standing at his side smiling politely down at him. Harry had to fight down a blush. The boy was really very handsome.

"I am sorry, you startled me" he said "Would you like me to help you find your classroom?"

Harry's whole face lighted up. He nodded vigorously smiling. Maybe he had found a friend in this school already. He was very unpopular in his old school because of his cousin and had never really had any friends. He smiled widely, a very open and innocent smile. The other boy turned away hand covering his face and removed his hand from Harry's shoulder. Harry's smile dropped slightly but the he saw that the boy had just gone to get his bag. When the boy returned Harry stuck out his hand.

"Let me Introduce myself" he beamed "I am Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you" he said still not looking at Harry, nor accepting his hand "I am Draco Malfoy."

"So what year are you in?" asked Harry trying to make conversation.

"Second" he replied indifferently.

"So you're a year above me" said Harry thinking putting his finger on his chin "you look much older."

"I guess," said the boy evasively

They walked down the corridors in utter silence expect when the boy reconfirmed his classroom number.

"Here is your classroom," he said, if not a bit coldly.

"Thank you" smiled Harry despite Draco's unfriendly attitude "see you around then."

The boy was still looking away, his angel like hair covering his face. He nodded mutely then took off quite quickly down the corridor. Harry watched him till he was out of sight, took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door.

A few hours later, at lunch, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had excelled at all his classes and had made quite few friends. His favourite by far was Ron Weasley, a tall red-haired boy. He was amazingly funny and lively. He also had a lot of classes with Harry and so he could help him find his way. While they were chatting away happily, Harry got an opportunity to meet some new people. Just when Harry was being introduced to an Irish boy called Seamus Finnegan, an eerie silence fell around them. Then everyone at his table stood up. It would seem that everyone had gotten to their feet except for Harry. Ron, extending out a kindly hand, gently pulled him to his feet and grinned at him. A knot that had been building in Harry's chest eased a little. Ron put his finger to his lips and pointed forward. Five older boys had just walked in. They all looked very tall and impressive but, as Harry was so short, he could only see the ones on the far left side of the group. They swept through the tables in the courtyard until they were at the very centre. Everyone stood rigidly before their gaze. Then suddenly everyone bowed and Harry had a clear view of them. They were all very handsome boys. Very handsome, blonde haired boys. The one at the front looked straight at Harry and he recognized those stormy grey eyes. Ron pulled Harry down quickly but he could still feel the leaders gaze on his neck. Then as soon as they had arrived they were nowhere to be seen. Everyone started talking again as if nothing happened. Harry stood dazedly, too confused to move. Ron guided him back into a chair at their table.

"That was the student council" he explained "well that's what they call themselves but they are all actually sons of the man who own this school. Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Everyone has to respect them if they want to stay at the school so everyone is practically terrified of them."

"I see" said Harry "but are they mean or something?"

"Mean! That doesn't even cover it," muttered Ron angrily, breaking off a piece of bread rather harder than was necessary "they are the biggest jerks I have ever met. The biggest jerks in the whole world I'd bet."

"Sh!" shushed Dean "If they hear you you'll be in big trouble. Remember what happened to Neville."

Everyone shuddered. Harry looked confusedly from face to face. The Draco Malfoy boy he had met seemed to be nice. A little quite and reclusive sure, but nice nonetheless. He just about to tell them about the nice Draco Malfoy he had met but suddenly stopped himself. It was probably not the wisest thing to say. They knew more about the school than he did so they had to be right and besides he didn't want to lose the first real friends he had ever made over such a trivial matter. Harry decided it was wiser to keep his mouth shut for now.

A few weeks later, Harry's life was going better than he could have ever dreamed. He was doing excellent at school, he was the star of the soccer team and he had friends surrounding him everywhere he went. He even ventured to call himself popular. The only thing that troubled him was the thought of meeting Draco Malfoy again. He had, by now, heard all the tales about the Malfoy boys and had thought it better to stay away from them. That's why whenever he saw him in the corridor, he turned abruptly and headed in the other direction. He dreamed about Draco a lot though, meeting him, talking to him. He just couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. He was happy enough just dreaming about him though but Harry knew this happiness couldn't last. It was just too good to be true. Sure enough one day after a particularly gruelling soccer practice, coach had wanted a word with him so he had stayed back late. He was just getting dressed after a very nice long hot shower when he heard someone come in. He spun around and was suddenly face to face with an angry looking Draco Malfoy. Harry stumbled back into a bench against the wall and fell onto it. Draco slammed his hand onto the wall on Harry's right side. Harry gulped involuntarily. He lowered his eyes but didn't shield himself. He wasn't going to act like scared little kitten ever again. To his utter amazement, he found that Draco's hand was softly stroking his face. His face that had been filled with fury moments ago was now holding such immense sadness. Harry felt guilty but he wasn't sure why. He unconsciously put his hand on top of Draco's stroking one and looked concernedly deep into his still grey eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other's eyes and breathing softly. It was Draco who broke the silence.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked quietly, his eyes watching his hand as he interlinked his fingers with Harry's.

"Because… because" Harry thought it would be very mean to tell him the truth but he detested lying so he ploughed on "I thought you and your group are like the bullies of the school. I hate bullies."

Draco was taken aback by his response. It was so honest and so simple. Just like Harry. It didn't stop his rage from reigniting though. He whipped his hand out of Harry's and turned away. When he looked back at Harry his eyes were as cold as ice.

"So you're scared of me now?" he spat venomously and then laughed coldly "of course you would be, everyone else is."

Harry got up quickly and in a flash had Draco pinned against the lockers. He looked up, staring at Draco with blazing green eyes. Draco was stunned.

" I… AM… NOT…SCARED!" he said ferociously. Draco looked in his eyes. He knew that Harry was always honest no matter what (so he had stalked him a little, okay A LOT). In his surprise, he nearly missed a tinge of sadness that flashed through Harry's too beautiful eyes. It pained him and he felt the need to apologize in some way. He flipped them so now he was pinning Harry to the locker. He leaned close to Harry's ear.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he whispered. Harry cutely nodded head, his hair falling causally into his eyes. Draco had to take a second to compose himself.

"You had interrupted me during sword practice" he continued "and when I turned around to see you I thought an angel had come down from heaven. I couldn't move. You were so amazingly beautiful that I was stunned to the spot. When I saw you were about to walk away my body moved on its own, though I had to restrain it from wrapping its arms around you and taking you away right then. I tried so hard to control this overwhelming urge to have you so I played my nice guy act like I would to any regular student that had ever had the guts to talk to me. But then you smiled...oh you smiled…and it took me all the strength I possessed to not jump you right there. I tried so hard to keep my distance from you when we were walking but I'll tell you, you did not make it easy. Flashing that gorgeous smile around and you cute little ass to boot. What gives you the right" Draco leaned even closer "to do this to me?"

Throughout Draco's speech, he had never let eye contact with Harry who was now blushing red. He looked positively edible. Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He moved down slowly and gently touched his lips to Harry's. Harry threw his arms over Draco and started forcefully kissing back. Draco's moment of shock lasted about a second. Then he drew Harry impossible closer, his expert kissing making Harry moan with pleasure. When they stopped both boys were completely out of breath. Harry had wrapped his legs around Draco's waist during their very steamy make-out session and was about to drop them when he heard Draco growl.

"Don't You Dare."

His commanding tone of voice made a shudder go down Harry's spine. God, he didn't think he could be anymore turned on. Draco recaptured Harry's lips and Harry melted once more. Then Draco began grinding his erection against Harry's and Harry threw his head back, moaning nearly crying out with ecstasy. He felt a sticky substance slowly fill his boxers. He had heard that cumming felt this good but had always been too embarrassed to actually try. He felt even more embarrassed now, cumming so early that Draco probably- wait. He couldn't feel Draco's erection against his thigh anymore. He looked down and saw that Draco had cum too.

"God you're face was so fucking sexy when you came"

No way! He had cum just because of Harry's face. It was such a turn on that Harry could feel himself getting hard again. He moved closer and kissed Draco again. He tasted so amazing he doubted he would ever be satisfied unless he could kiss Draco forever without breathing. He wanted to do something for Draco. He had been so kind and loving to Harry. He just had to return the favour. But he could hear someone's footsteps coming closer and they both had to run for it. Draco was still unwilling to let Harry go so he carried him bridal style back to the dormitories. Harry was about to jump down and head to his when Draco tightened his grip. He carried Harry down another corridor and opened a very regal looking door. Harry nearly fainted. The "dormitory" Draco had just led him through was enormous. It had very expensive furnishings and its own living room and bathroom. Only when Draco deposited Harry on the bed did he realise that this room must belong to Draco.

"You're sleeping here tonight. With me."

Draco's voice left no room for argument, not that Harry could even consider complaining. He curled up under the sheets with Draco and snuggled up really close. Draco pulled him up and kissed him gently. He muttered something about 'being too cute' before recapturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

When Draco had finally dozed off, Harry sat in bed awake, thinking about how to repay the favour and make up for avoiding Draco at the same time. His head had been spinning with ridiculous ideas, as it generally did when Draco was involved when he suddenly remembered seeing some magazines lying under his cousins' bed with stuff that men apparently found sexy. Then a brilliant idea hit him. A very seductive grin crossed his face and if Draco had been awake he'd probably have pounced. Harry slid out off bed carefully and quietly. Draco was going to wake up to a really big surprise tomorrow morning. That Harry was sure of.


	2. Regret

Draco woke up feeling extremely happy the next morning. It took him a while to remember why. Then the blissful memories came back to him and he turned his head to look at his gorgeous bed partner. Only he wasn't there. Draco immediately started to panic. Thinking of millions of things that could have happened to his Harry worst of all that Harry had left him. After that though he sunk into desperation and tried to get up o find Harry. Tried to. Only he couldn't. Both his hand had been tied to the headboard and his feet, to the poles. No matter how much he struggled they wouldn't come loose. He cried out for Harry and heard movement in the next room. He hesitated. So Harry was still here. Then wh- Before he could even finish that thought Harry walked in the room. His jaw dropped. Harry was standing there in nothing but a pair of shorts. A pair of very short shorts. He smirked sexily at Draco and walked closer to the bed. He leaned close so that their noses were nearly touching and blew gently on Draco's face. He moved closer and started licking and kissing Draco's face. Draco was indescribably happy, not to mention harder than he had ever been in his life. Harry then stood back and Draco moaned at the loss. Harry giggled a little and Draco strained harder against his bindings. God how much he wanted to hug and caress that beautifully body of his. Harry's skin was almost ebony in colour and looked so amazingly soft and smooth. Harry ran a hand down his chest and down to his incredible short shorts which drew Draco's attention to a noticeable bulge. Harry's other hand swept over his own nipple and started to pinch it. He moaned very audibly with pleasure. Draco swore he was salivating. Then Harry's hand down at his shorts started undoing the button. Then he slowly slid down the zipper just enough for Draco to see that there was no other article of clothing under. However he stopped just above exposing anything. Harry then lifted himself on the bed and sat on top of Draco, straddling him. He bent down and kissed Draco hard just as he moved hand down to stoke Draco beneath his pants. His erection was fighting to be freed and Harry complied. He jerked Draco's pants of and gazed at his gorgeous dick that was already dripping with pre-cum. Harry gently stroked the tip and licked some of the pre-cum of his finger before putting his and on the base of Draco's shaft. Then he slithered down until his head was right above the tip and licked. Draco cried out in ecstasy but there was still more in store. Harry swallowed Draco whole and began sucking hard. Draco's pre-cum tasted amazing and so did his dick. Harry sucked harder and faster until Draco was begging him for release. Harry let go and let Draco's cum fill his mouth. Harry gulped it all down and sat on lay on the bed next to Draco, looking like a satisfied little kitten.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He broke through the binds on his hands and wrapped his arms around Harry. He kissed Harry full on the lips more and more and more. He let his hands roam all over that milky skin and pinched a nipple hard. Harrys' moan was drowned in another deep kiss. He moved his hand down to finish Harry off but realised there was no erection. Instead he could feel a warm sticky liquid covering his really short shorts. Harry looked at him embarrassedly.

"You just taste so good…"Harry moaned his eyes glazing over with lust. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and breathed heavily.

"Let me fuck you" pleaded Draco "I need to be inside you Harry. I…I need you so much."

Silence filled the room. Draco hurriedly looked up, concern written all over his face. His eyes widened. Harry was looking at him with the joy-filled teary eyes accompanied by the most heart stopping grin Draco had ever seen. He didn't seem able to speak so he gently bent down, giving Draco the only answer he could, the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Draco made love to Harry all morning. Then they just lay in bed, Harry fast asleep on Draco's warm chest. Draco swore his chest was twice the size it was before and still growing. He looked down happily at the sleeping angel. His sleeping angel. He could watch Harry for hours, days, weeks even years just like this. A hand traced over those perfect features and into that dark, unruly black hair, so soft to the touch. Draco reluctantly got out of bed and threw on his uniform. He hated to leave Harry like this, so adorable, so…vulnerable. He hesitated, wanting so badly to return to Harry's side but he remembered the rules his father had set in place for him and his brothers. He had high expectations for them all, especially Draco. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note to explain where he had gone Harry (he didn't have the heart to wake something so flawless), then he walked out into a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. He turned back to lock the door but realised he had forgotten his key in his bedside drawer. He sighed and decided to just leave it open. He glanced at his watch then hurriedly walked down the empty corridors to his father's countryside cabin. Draco would later regret a lot of thing. One of them would be not waking Harry up. Another would be not listening closely enough to his chemistry partner. But most of all, he would regret not locking his door.

Michael corner was a pretty decent gut. He was a little arrogant and self-obsessed sure, but he wasn't a bad guy. Unfortunately for him, though he didn't know it yet, but he was just about to cause a major misunderstanding between our two beloved boys. He was on his way to his chemistry partners' room, a.k.a. Draco Malfoy. He just wanted to let him know that the project was done and that they could relax a little. He knew that Draco got up early to go visit his father on Saturdays and that it was pretty stressful. He figured he could relieve some of that stress by giving him the good news before he left. He reached the room door and knocked. There was no answer. He turned the knob and realised it was open. He walked into the extravagant living room and glanced around. He spotted a note lying on the little coffee table in between the couch and the TV. He picked it up and read:

"I had to go to my father's cabin for a family meeting. You can wait for me to come back if you want."

Michael assumed that Draco had been expecting him, he had mentioned stopping by before a few times so the note he again assumed, must be intended for him. He decided not to wait as Draco had suggested but leave the message for him to see when he came back. Not being able to find any other piece of paper, he quickly flipped the paper and hastily wrote a note on the back. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Harry woke with a start. He could have sworn it was cause by the banging of a door but he was too dazed to think straight. He had never been that exhausted in his whole life but it was all worth it. He looked around and saw Draco was gone. He slowly sat up and pulled on the closest pair of pants he could find, which were ironically his very own short shorts. He sleepily walked out of the room and glanced in the bathroom. No one was in there. He looked the living room. No one there either. He was about to leave to put on more clothes and look for him outside when he saw a little piece of paper lying on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. He picked it up hoping it would explain where Draco was. The message on the piece of paper was the last Harry ever expected to see.

It only had two words on it:

"We're finished."


	3. Revealed

Harry stumbled down the corridor, his tear-filled eyes misting his vision as he tried to find his way back to his room. As a familiar face swam into view behind a wooden door, he collapsed. After a few hours, Harry woke up dazedly and saw that he was in his bed with the covers drawn around him. Ah! It had all been a dream. He sighed with great relief, and got up pulling the covers off of him. He froze. Looking down at his near to unclothed body, he gasped in horror. His hands flew up to his face and he could feel dry sticky tears under his fingers.

"Oh no…" he groaned, "Not, it can't be! It really DID happen then."

Then he heard footsteps approaching his bed and nearly jumped completely out of it. Stupid thoughts like 'Could that be Draco?' and 'Has he come back get me?' crossed his mind. Finger reached over to pull back the curtains and someone was revealed behind them. A red-haired, freckled someone. Ron looked at Harry's face carefully avoiding looking any lower.

"Listen mate" he said sheepishly "You might want to um… put on some…err… more decent clothes before we talk."

Harry quickly grabbed the covers, yanked them over himself and nodded. When Ron had left, Harry got up and changed into his favorite t-shirt and jeans. He went outside and spotted Ron talking to Seamus and Dean over by the benches in the courtyard.

"Hey guys," he said "Ron said something about you guys wanting to talk to me?"

"Yeah Harry" replied Seamus "But I think we'd better do it over by the hills, no' many people go up there anymore."

The other two nodded and an eerie silence fell over the group as they headed past the school grounds and into the green hills above. The three boys stopped suddenly and looked around at Harry who fidgeted with a loose thread on his shirt under their uncomfortable gazes.

"Sorry about all this" apologized Dean "we just aren't allowed to talk about the incident in school. We could get expelled if anyone overheard us."

Harry looked confusedly from face to face. When no one seemed to want to start, he nodded compliantly and sat on the grass. The others smiled before pulling up a patch themselves.

"So you remember we've mentioned a boy called Neville who used to go to this school?" inquired Seamus.

"Yeah" said Harry slowly.

"Well" said Ron tentatively "we've warned you about those Malfoy brothers and told you all the horrible things they've done to people in this school. All except what happened to Neville."

After a deep breath he ploughed on.

"Neville was a good-looking sort of chap" started Ron "a bit like yourself, and it drew a lot of attention from people at this school. I mean, a fair few of the people here are out of the closet, its just something that is expected and accepted in most all boys schools so needless to say, Neville got a few offers. Unfortunately, he caught one of the Malfoy boy's eyes, the eldest one called Blaise, and as much as Neville refused him, he would not go away. One night, Neville had been asked by a professor to come by the class but when he got there, the five Malfoy's pinned him down and made him drink something that knocked him out. The next morning he woke up with a sore behind and cried his eyes out for 24 hours. The next day he had called his parents and arranged to leave."

Harry clapped his hands to his mouth. He shakily removed them then looked up at them.

"What has that got to de with me?" he asked, terrified.

"That favorite of his father, Draco Malfoy" spat Seamus "He's been following you around for a while, and well today you came to the dorm crying… Could you tell us what happened?"

Harry looked from earnest face to earnest face and decided that he could trust them. They were after all his only friends he'd had in a long time and he didn't want to lose them over a guy who was a complete jerk.

"Draco didn't force himself on me" murmured Harry embarrassedly "I like him, I mean he was really sweet and good-looking. But after we did it, he dumped me like yesterdays trash."

The memory of his dismal first time brought tears to his eyes; the boys looked away and allowed Harry a moment to compose himself. Then they got up and helped him to his feet. Seamus gave him a reassuring smile and Dean gave him a side hug. The two boys headed back to school, leaving Harry and Ron alone to talk.

"You're not thinking of leaving right?" asked Ron pleadingly. He took Harry's hands in his and looked imploringly into his eyes "Cause I like you Harry, I really like you."

Harry was stunned. Ron was muscular, gorgeous and hunky but after everything he'd just been through he didn't think he could start another relationship just yet. Ron seemed to understand Harry's discomfort.

"Don't worry" he quickly amended "I don't want to rush you into anything, but please consider staying here, and maybe being with me."

He brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, cupped his face and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then he went to catch up with Seamus and Dean, leaving Harry confused but happier than he had been since this morning.


	4. Recall

While a pleasantly bewildered Harry followed his friends back down the hills to the school, Draco was making his way back to his empty dorms. This meeting had been a killer. As the top of the family, his father's line would produce the next heir to the Malfoy Empire. They didn't just own this school but many more like it as well as hospitals and insurance companies. Last year, due to an incidence of molestation, the eldest son, Blaise, was forced to step down. Luckily, his father had managed to convince the Longbottoms to not press charges but since that day Blaise was deemed unfit to be in charge of an empire mainly consisting of publicly beneficial companies. Draco remembered that night too clearly for his liking. His brothers had drugged that boy and carried him to Blaise's private rooms while he had just watched. He accepted part of the blame like the rest of his brothers because, in his eyes, he was just as responsible for letting it happen. However, his father had chosen him to be the next favorite. Out of guilt, Draco had personally visited Neville to apologize and had surprisingly managed to become a friend, if distant, of the boy's. Then his mind switched back to Harry; his eyes, his smile, his body, and Draco walked blissfully, or rather… obliviously onward.

Earlier that day, the five Malfoys had gathered in a house their father owned just a little off campus. While they were waiting in the hallowed hall, Blaise had unwisely chosen to talk to Draco.

"Your highness," mocked Blaise going into a deep bow "how do you fair on this fine morning?"

"I have no interest in you silly games today Blaise" Draco hissed.

"But I am merely performing my job as your loyal servant" smirked Blaise giving another bow.

Though most think Blaise disliked Draco, nothing could be further from the truth. Since they were the same age, even though they were borne to different wives of Lucius's, they were very close. Draco continued to let Blaise lead in the Malfoy pack at lunchtime and around school when they had student council meetings. The brothers, though all were half-brothers, were all quite fond of each other.

"Ah, interesting, and what position do you play in my royal court?" teased Draco "Surely not that of an advisor, you haven't the brains."

"Nor that of an Archbishop or Chancellor, you haven't the grace" piped in Ernest chuckling.

"And he surely can't be a Chamberlain," laughed Solomon "He hasn't the skill nor the memory."

"Very true," said Draco pretending to be deep in thought "Well then, a Page perhaps?"

Blaise shook his head still smiling.

" 'Tis a post to bring cheer and pleasure to his highness!"

"His mistress?" cried Goyle stupidly.

"Ugh… Goyle!" shot Draco pretending to vomit.

"No, not his mistress" said Blaise with an amused smile "His Jester! But I do believe I have been told that our master has found himself quite a mistress."

"What?" Draco hissed, all humor forgotten.

"Well it is but a rumor," said Blaise carelessly "yet it has been known to hold some truth, about that new boy, Harry Potter. The rumor goes that his highness has shown a great liking in the boy. So much so that he has taken to following him around school. So bedded him yet? Heard he's a real fine piece of ass… Hey! Maybe you could lend him to me sometime, eh?"

Blaise's laugh echoed solitarily around the room. The others looked at each other, shocked, and then to Draco but he wasn't there. He had moved swiftly to stand in front of Blaise, glaring into his face so ferociously it was a wonder Blaise didn't burst into flames right then and there.

"If you ever," said Draco slowly and deliberately, making sure every word was clearly annunciated "Mention Harry with that unworthy mouth of yours" he drew a silver knife with a snake hilt from his side "I will make your promiscuity an incapability on your part."

He brought the knife down swiftly and Blaise closed his eyes and put his hands over his face. There was a moment of silence. Then Blaise's pants fell limply to the ground around his ankles. He gave a muffled scream and backed into a chair. Draco smirked and sheathed his dagger. The others were snickering just as their father walked in.

Draco smiled himself in memory of the moment. He did like Blaise but that idiot never had any tact, probably why his father was glad he wasn't taking over. Draco never told anyone this but he was sure Lucius had used the Neville mishap as an excuse to demote Blaise. Humming merrily, he made his way back to his room and found the door open. Thinking that Harry must have forgotten to close it, he shrugged and walked into the living room. There was a note lying on the table. He remembered writing it and was about to throw it away when he turned it over and saw what was written on the back. He recognized that writing, so he knew that Michael must have stopped by. He really hoped that he hadn't seen Harry in the bedroom. He did want people to know about them (mainly so the other guys would stop hitting on HIS Harry) but he wanted to do it in a more dignified manner. He also knew that Harry's friends probably didn't have a high opinion of him and he wanted to mentally prepare himself for any possible reaction, violent and non. He sat back in his chair deep in thought. He just missed Harry so much! He wanted to run out that door and find him and hold him in his arms till the end of time… He snapped out of his reverie, he had to give Harry some time with his friends before he properly introduced himself as the boyfriend. He decided to pass his time by going to the local town and buying a spectacular gift for Harry. He grabbed his wallet and hurried excitedly down and out the school pathway.


End file.
